Perpetual Gloom 010b
8:38:19 PM Jamaros: Where did you come from just now? 8:38:30 PM Kate: Tae Li: Khiro's room. There was no quilting occuring. 8:38:53 PM Jamaros: Yeah, I figured. And what the hell were you doing there, anyway? 8:39:25 PM Kate: Tae Li: Discussing plans. 8:39:40 PM Jamaros: Oh really. Plans you don't think the group should know about. 8:39:45 PM Jamaros: Maybe his FIANCEE? 8:39:55 PM Jamaros: ((I don't know how to make the little accent)) 8:40:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: Plans the group should *not* know about. Particularly not Drow. 8:40:45 PM Jamaros: He's going to marry a drow! 8:40:51 PM Jamaros: ...I cannot do this. 8:41:03 PM Jamaros: You want to play your crazy religious crap, go right ahead! 8:41:12 PM Jamaros: I'm going back to the relatively sane world. 8:41:20 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks back into the kitchen. Jamaros asks some of the performers about the box. 11:06:17 PM Kate: Two of them try to get him to join in the dance! 11:06:25 PM Kate: One offers him a drum to beat! 11:06:38 PM Jamaros: No thanks. I've got two left feet and a tin ear. 11:06:52 PM Kate: Dancer: That's all right! Just have fun! 11:07:18 PM Jamaros: ...I think I should go, but if you hear about Ar'Feiniel's box, let me or my friends know, ok? 11:07:38 PM Jamaros: Jamaros walks off and keeps heading down the way Tae Li went 11:07:53 PM Kate: Dancer: Of course! I'll help! 11:08:03 PM Kate: She starts asking some of the others about the box, going from person to person. 11:08:36 PM Kate: Jamaros eventually finds Tae Li sitting on an old stump, arms folded. 11:08:52 PM Jamaros: ...so, you're a celestial? 11:08:59 PM Jamaros: Now it all makes sense. 11:09:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. And also *no.* 11:09:40 PM Jamaros: So, when you said my soul was corrupted, you were actually seeing it? 11:10:16 PM Kate: Tae Li: Smelling it. 11:10:26 PM Jamaros: Ah, even better. 11:10:44 PM Jamaros: And I take it your leaving had something to do with everyone here being so...not you. 11:11:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: No one here is me. No one *anywhere* is me. 11:11:36 PM Jamaros: Oh come on. A tight ass genocidal maniac. You would love my brother. 11:11:44 PM Jamaros: ...actually, that's probably a bad idea. 11:11:58 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am *not* a maniac. And I am *not* like these people. 11:12:38 PM Jamaros: Ok, sorry. 11:12:47 PM Jamaros: But maybe not being like these people isn't so bad. 11:12:57 PM Jamaros: I mean, you can't always be in party mode. 11:13:06 PM Jamaros: What you need to learn is balance. 11:13:49 PM Kate: Tae Li: You do *not* understand. There is no... you think I am one of them? I am no more one of them than that dog is one of them. 11:14:22 PM Kate: She points at a little dog playing with a ball near her feet; it obviously followed her from town. 11:14:32 PM Jamaros: But what about your mother? 11:16:15 PM Kate: Tae Li: My mother takes in children. She has her own, but she sometimes takes in others. Do you understand? 11:16:27 PM Jamaros: ...you're adopted. 11:16:36 PM Jamaros: So...you don't have a mother. 11:17:42 PM Jamaros: You're from this plane, but you're not from here. 11:18:28 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am *not* from this plane. And Ardeth *is* my mother. ... she cares for me, and I care for her. It is merely... difficult to be in this place. 11:18:53 PM Jamaros: ...I see...I think. 11:19:17 PM Kate: Tae Li: I am a *demon.* 11:19:35 PM Jamaros: ...Oh...oh... 11:19:56 PM Jamaros: ...If you don't mind me asking, and this is not for the reason you think... 11:20:07 PM Jamaros: ...you're not a succubus, are you? 11:20:30 PM Kate: Tae Li: Yes. 11:20:51 PM Jamaros: ...so, the story about the paladin and the succubus...was that you? 11:21:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: Do not be ridiculous. That is a folk tale. 11:21:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros smiles 11:21:34 PM Jamaros: Yeah, I guess I was going a bit far on that. 11:21:49 PM Jamaros: ...look, Tae Li...I can't say I understand all of...this. 11:22:03 PM Jamaros: But all I can say is I get growing up somewhere where you don't really belong. 11:22:16 PM Jamaros: And I think the others, for the most part at least do too. 11:22:37 PM Jamaros: And, if we were being...well...uh...dicks...for me at least...I'm sorry. 11:22:58 PM Jamaros: But I think maybe this, with us, is kind of where people who don't belong anywhere else...belong. 11:23:02 PM Jamaros: ...you get me? 11:23:53 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... you don't understand. There is no order here. 11:24:27 PM Kate: Tae Li: Today they eat and drink and sing and dance; tomorrow they may do the same, or go to war, or build something, or visit the material plane. 11:24:59 PM Jamaros: Well, no offense, but, you're a demon. Isn't chaos kind of your thing? 11:27:19 PM Kate: Tae Li: Not to this extent. My mother is less... difficult... than most of them. But the rest do not even tolerate structure. I require a great deal of self-control not to *kill* anyone. This sort of ... randomness is very... distressing. 11:27:59 PM Jamaros: ...well, we're just here until we get this box, and then we'll all go back and deal with the far more dangerous people. 11:28:54 PM Kate: Tae Li: Good. ... I apologize for kissing you. It has been a... difficult week. 11:29:09 PM Jamaros: Yeah...tell me about it. 11:30:15 PM Jamaros: I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. 11:30:34 PM Kate: Tae Li shrugs. "I do not take notice of such things. The Drow is also very rude." 11:31:15 PM Jamaros: No offense, but if you're a demon, it's kind of hypocritical to look down on Drow and Liches, isn't it? 11:32:17 PM Jamaros: I know, I know, "I do not understand" 11:32:34 PM Kate: Tae Li: Drow and liches do not *rise above.* 11:32:49 PM Jamaros: Rise above what? 11:34:29 PM Kate: Tae Li: Their natural instincts. If Drow have natural instincts to evil. I am not certain. 11:35:01 PM Jamaros: Look, maybe most don't, but Kal hasn't done anything to hurt us yet. 11:35:35 PM Jamaros: She's trying to keep her sister safe and get her out of her lousy family, that seems pretty noble to me. 11:36:00 PM Jamaros: I will grant you, the Lich is probably an asshole, but he's a necessary one. 11:36:02 PM Kate: Tae Li: She keeps slaves! 11:36:13 PM Kate: Tae Li: Why am I the only one who sees it! 11:36:23 PM Jamaros: Well, nobody's perfect. 11:36:32 PM Jamaros: And she won't be able to once she leaves. 11:36:37 PM Kate: Tae Li glowers. "Slavery is an abomination." 11:37:22 PM Jamaros: It's not my favorite thing ever either, but sometimes...you've just got to look past stuff. 11:38:38 PM Kate: Tae Li: I will *not* look past that. 11:38:59 PM Kate: Tae Li: *That* is evil. Why am I the only one to see that! Khiro is a fool. 11:39:12 PM Jamaros: I thought you liked Khiro. 11:39:52 PM Kate: Tae Li: He will not *listen* to me. 11:40:31 PM Jamaros: Well, sometimes people just don't, I guess. 11:40:40 PM Jamaros: Let me guess, you wanted him to kill Kal? 11:41:29 PM Kate: Tae Li: ... I want him to assist me in destroying the Drow civilization. If it can be called such. 11:41:48 PM Jamaros: ...so, basically, what I wanted to do when we left. 11:43:42 PM Kate: Tae Li: Will you help me? 11:44:01 PM Jamaros: ...I'm thinking about it... 11:44:55 PM Jamaros: How powerful are you, or these guys, when focused? 11:45:06 PM Jamaros: Do you have any sway here, or with other demons? 11:45:39 PM Kate: Tae Li: ...no. 11:45:51 PM | Edited 11:46:01 PM Kate: Tae Li: These *guys*, as you put it, are not capable of "focused." 11:46:05 PM Jamaros: ...I see... 11:47:12 PM Jamaros: ...I'm gonna go check with the others...See if anyone found our box. 11:47:21 PM Jamaros: Jamaros gets up and heads back through town. 11:47:29 PM Kate: Tae Li nods. "I will wait here." 11:47:51 PM Jamaros: Jamaros I begin looking for Khiro, Amara or Kal 11:48:50 PM Kate: Amara's talking to a silver-haired guy; Kal has actually started dancing, and she's very good at it. 11:49:03 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads over to Amara AM Jamaros: HEY! We're going. AM Kate: Tae Li stands up, brushes herself off, and sighs. "Very well." AM Jamaros: Jamaros stops Tae Li and leans in close AM Jamaros: I help you take out the city, what's in it for me? AM Kate: Tae Li: What do you want? AM Jamaros: I want an army, or the means to get one. AM Kate: Tae Li: ... I cannot promise that. I can promise to work toward that end with you until it is accomplished. AM Jamaros: ...if we get there and it seems the most viable option, I can work to get a war going. We can talk when we get there. AM Kate: Tae Li: I will see it done. AM Jamaros: Right, let's head back now. AM Jamaros: Jamaros walks toward the group with Tae Li. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom